


johnlock reunion drabble

by ErinHartson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinHartson/pseuds/ErinHartson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short exploration of JohnLock reunion possibilities</p>
            </blockquote>





	johnlock reunion drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/gifts).



Seeing Sherlock again after believing him dead was overwhelming. John was … well it wasn’t just one emotion he felt. There was a whole range of them, including anger. 

“You bastard,” he nearly shouts. “Letting me believe that you jumped off that building! I nearly died of a heart attack watching you jump, you should have been dead, god knows how you survived, although I’m sure you’ve got some brilliant explanation. STOP. I don’t even want to hear it right now, I’m too furious. I could kiss you myself. KILL. Kill you. I could kill you, I should kill you, I can’t even speak properly, God what’s wrong with me, shut up John. So, where’ve you been, anyway? Having a holiday? A nice lark? Didn’t send any postcards I noticed? Hmm? …”

Sherlock is looking at John in a way he never has before. Because John is of ordinary intellect he has never been able to surprise Sherlock. But he has now. Sherlock is looking at john and he’s not just surprised, he’s impressed. 

“Freudian slip?”

John thinks, fuck it, he’s alive, ALIVE!

“You can have one if you want, I …” he trails off, coughs, not knowing where to go from there. Sherlock will either kiss him or he won’t and trying to make a joke of it now would be not only futile but cowardly, and John has never been a coward. 

He has time to flick his tongue nervously across his lips before Sherlock’s eyes narrow and he lifts John’s chin with one long finger. John watches Sherlock’s eyes moving rapidly, making a series of lightning observations of the telltale signs that must be written all over John’s face.

In the end they move towards each other simultaneously. Sherlock has to bend his head and a curl of hair drops across his forehead. John has reached up to guide Sherlock’s head down, cupping his jaw. 

Sherlock is assaulted by a dazzling blend of contrasts: firm/soft, warm/cool, moist/dry. But there’s something else, a taste, as John takes control and presses his tongue past Sherlock’s lips. Control. John is taking control because this is a sphere in which he can not just match but outstrip Sherlock. The relief is overwhelming as he opens up to John and responds to the subtle move to align their bodies. For once, he can trust someone else to know and do the right thing. Sherlock relaxes and lets his hands explore new territory, confirming the geometry of John’s body that he had previously mapped only with his eyes. 

John pulls back thirty seconds later to ask without embarassment, “Molly got a bed around here?”

Sherlock laughs and indicates the spare room he has occupied in recent times. He stops next to the bed and waits for John to come and undress him.


End file.
